mi vida
by kathy Prin
Summary: primer fic. a bella le gusta edward, a edward le gusta bella, pero ella no lo sabe, ella se siente gorda y encuentra una amiga que la ayuda, regresa a forks,y edward ve ... tema ana y mia princces, si no les gusta estos temas, no lean ;


Mi nombre es Isabella swan, tengo 17 años y vivo en forks con mi padre. Mi madre se separo de mi padre al tener yo unos 12 años, y ella y yo nos fuimos a vivir a Phoenix hasta hace 1 mes que volví a forks, ya que mi madre se volvió a casar y no quería que se sintieran incómodos con migo

Aunque estoy muy feliz ya que volví a ver a mi amiga de la infancia Alice cullen, una pequeña muy interactiva con voz chillona pero no se que haría sin ella,

También volví a ver a su hermano emmet y a Edward. Son como una segunda familia para mi, siempre lo han sido, mi mama es amiga de esme la mama de Alice y mi papa es muy amigo de Carlisle

Nunca olvidare la reacción de los cullen cuando me vieron, y jamás olvidare la cara de Edward,

Flash Back

Venia cargando mis maletas, saliendo de el aeropuerto donde a lo lejos distingui a los culleny a mi papa, con un gran cartel que decía "bienvenida Bella" solo sonreí, me fui a cercando pero al parecer no me reconocían, no pensé que llegara para tanto.

En estos últimos años que estuve en Phoenix, conoci a alguien que quiero mucho ella es Katherine, antes yo era una niña fea, gorda, que nadie le hacia caso, y siempre fantaseaba con que Edward se enamoraba de mi y vivíamos felices para siempre y bla bla bla

Pero al llegar a Phoenix me dijieron todo lo que los demás me ocultaban,

-bella ballena!-

-oye foca ya deja de comer, nos vas a dejar sin nada a los demás-

- cuidado la gran vaca si se cae ara un terremoto!-

Cosas asi me hirieron hasta que conoci a Katherine, la verdad es que yo si estaba pasada de peso, no culpo a mis padres, pero ellos al premiarme con algo lo hacían con comida y por eso soy como soy una ballena

Después de unos años de pasar siendo la burla de todos, conoci a alguien, que me enseño a ser feliz, su nombre es Katherine pero ella prefiere kathy,

un dia estaba en el centro comercial, encerrada en un cubículo del baño ya que tenia que comprarme un vestido para la boda de mama, aunque faltaban 4 meses para eso decidi hacer con tiempo antes para no tener que apurarme después y aparte quería ver si la nueva edición de mi libro ya estaba lista

pero al decirle a la señorita encargada que vestido y que talla, solo me vio con la cara de asco en su mirada y solo dijo aquí solo tenemos tallas extragrandes ni siquiera grandes

nuenca olvidare su cara de asco cuando me dijo eso, y las risas de una personas que estaban detrás de mi

solo corri hacia el baño y comenze a llorar,

-por que había nacido asi yo no lo había planeado!-

De repente la puerta del cubículo se abrió

Vi una chica muy delgada vestida a lo ultimo de la moda, me recordó a alice

-lo lamento pensé que estaba desocupado- dijo con sonrojo, pero eso después paso a una mirada preocupada

-te encuentras bien?-

-Dejame en paz- le dije un poco ruda

-que a pasado, te puedo ayudar?—ven te invito un café y platicamos vale?

Tenia una mirada sincera de preocupación solo atine a sonreírle y la segui a un café que estaba frente la tienda donde me humillaron

Llego el mesero y pidiio dos cafes

-Mi nombre es Katherine, cual es el tuyo?- me dijo con una sonrisa de verdadera amistad

-Mi nombre es Isabella-

- hey y por que lloras?, -

- es solo que me dijieron la verdad, soy una ballena horrenda!-

-te sientes tu asi Isabella?-

-claro que si, que no me ves!- me odio por eso

-Yo te puedo decir una forma con la que puedes adelgazar-

Desde ese momento, desde esos consejos que me dio jamás e sido la misma, e sido mejor

Ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y juntas nos convertíamos cada dia en princesas

Eramos unas princesitas anas*

Cada semana bajaba de peso y mi mama con el asunto de la boda acercándose ni notaba mi ausencia cada ves menos de apetito

Comenze con un peso de 70 kg y 3 semanas antes de la boda pesaba 58kg

Mi mama me felicito por que pensó que estaba haciendo dieta y ejercicios, pero la verdad es que todo se lo debo a kathy ella me enseño a ser una princesa

Regrese a aquella tienda y compre el vestido tres tallas menos de lo que al principio pedi, y en la boda todos me dijieron que que linda estaba, me no estaba satisfecha mi peso meta es 47kg y lo quiero cumplir

Al marcharme de Phoenix mi mama vio la nueva imagen de mi la mas feliz bella la que tiene mas confianza pero se me olvidaba que mi papa y los cullen solo recuerdan a la ballena rechoncha de bella

Al acercarme mas note la mirada de Edward de lujuria y solo me reia en mis pensamientos, ya que jamás pensé que el me viera asi con esos ojos

Vestia un pantalo atubado oscuro unos botines altos una blusa suelta beige y una chaqueta oscura llevaba mi cabello suelto ahora me llegaba hasta la cintura y todo era con mi ondas color chocolate, llevaba unos lentes oscuros, en realidad me veía bastante bien

Me fui acercando a ellos y de pronto mi papa se acerco con la mirada sorprendida

-bella!—ohh cariñño estas tan cambiada, pero muy linda ahora eres toda una señorita, la mas hermosa por supuesto!-

-wow bella eres tu, estas muy bien- auchh!- Edward le dio un sape a su hermano

-Cállate emmet!- Edward no me quitaba los ojos de encima casi se le cai la baba, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo! Edward babeando por mi!

-BELLA!- me grito alice oh dios cuanto la extrañe

-ENANA!- la abrace como un abrazo de emmet

Wow bella estas super mega espectacular!-

ooh mi hermanitaa!- me dio un abrazo de oso emmet!


End file.
